The Return Of The Devil
by ang3l of dreams
Summary: the sequel to 20 insane days before christmas in the YGO world, about me getting sucked into the YGO world only this time my friends are with me and things are wilder and funnier
1. back again

****

Return of the Devil

Devil/ angel

D/a: as promised in 20 insane days of Christmas, here¡¦s mah return to YGO world. This time, it¡¦s gonna be even funnier and wilder¡K oh!!! I¡¦m bringin¡¦ along two friends with me. Lone tempest, Aznfiregoddess both authors and mah gd friend, camy¡K the more the merrier¡K and wilder¡K

LT lone tempest : she¡¦s even more hyper and stupider¡K

AF aznfiregoddess : I can¡¦t believe she got me into this¡K

C Camy : hey¡¦all!!! 

D/a: the pairings would be: LT/Seto, AF/Bakura, C/Pegasus¡K she was left no choice¡K cuz I¡¦m too selfish te let her haf any of da other guys¡K LOL well I¡¦m with¡K *thinks* dunno¡K Yami, Malik, Ryou, or Marik¡K hmmm¡K. I luv Yami most but¡K¡K

AF: don¡¦t listen te her crap. she¡¦s hopeless¡K

LT: she¡¦s always changing¡K *sigh*

C: well¡K lt¡¦s bring in da bachelors¡K 

*Yami, Malik, Ryou, and Marik d/a: I mite start using da short forms, which is YM instead of Marik since it¡¦s shorter¡K yes, I¡¦m VERY lazy¡K comes in*

Marik: wat the-?! D/a!!!! you again?

D/a: hey!!!

Marik: oh great¡K *happiness potion suddenly takes action it¡¦s Santa¡¦s present to Marik if you haven¡¦t read my 20 insane days before Christmas in the YGO world* oh hey d/a!!! ^_^

Malik: Marik¡K are you feeling ok¡K?

Marik: oh course I am¡K the birds are soooo pretty¡K. *points at a few geese flying outside*

AF: d/a, wat did you do te him?!

D/a: nothing¡K

LT: rite¡K we believe you¡K

D/a: now help me decide on who te pick!!!! 

C: well¡K they¡¦re ALL hot¡K

AF: Yami¡K keep ur hands off Ryou

D/a: why? Cuz he¡¦s Bakura¡¦s hikari¡K and if u do NE thing te him¡K

Bakura: I¡¦ll kill u

Everyone else: O_O 

D/a: where did u come from?!

Bakura: Egypt

D/a: -_-U tat¡¦s not wat I meant¡K forget it¡K

LT: malik, he¡¦s cool¡K but then Yami¡¦s hot¡K Ryou¡¦s kawaii and Marik¡¦s attitude¡K

Marik: la-la-la eveyone¡¦s happy in the world ¡K

D/a: -_-U I¡¦ll forget about the attitude part¡K but I can¡¦t pick!!!!!

C: I think you should start the fict now¡K 

D/a: I guess¡K can u guys do da disclaimers?

Marik: ^_^ I¡¦ll do it!!! *still in happy-go-lucky mood* d/a doesn¡¦t own the YGO characters¡K but she does own a LOT of chocolate¡K

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jan 5th 2003¡K the fateful day¡K the destined day¡K THE DAY

LT: come on!! Blow out the candles!!!! 

AF: she has to make a wish first!!!! 

D/a: *closes her eyes*¡K I want¡K I want¡K I don¡¦t know what I want¡K

Everyone else: -_- *does the anime fall*

AF: *sigh* how about¡K Yami¡K or Malik¡K

LT: or Ryou¡K

C: or Marik¡K

D/a: well¡K *sigh* okay¡K I want see Yami, Malik, Ryou, and Marik again¡K *blows out candles*

Flashback

20 days before Christmas¡K

*Ghostly white figure appears at the end of her bed.*

D/a: what the-?

Ghost: I am the ghost of the¡K hmm¡K. WHAT am I the ghost of?

D/a: who the hell are you?

Ghost: I answer Christmas wishes...

D/a: *interrupts* but isn¡¦t SANTA suppose to tat?

Ghost: you think Santa really has time to go around the whole world and deliver presents to everyone?

D/a: no¡K but that¡¦s what parents are for ¡Krite?

Ghost: *gets annoyed by D/a¡¦s questions* WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!!!!!

D/a: O_O

Ghost: k, your wish was to be an anime character?

D/a: *nod*

Ghost: are you sure that¡¦s a good idea?

D/a: *nods again*

Ghost: okay, as you wish¡K

*FLASH!!!*

D/a: huh? Where the heck am I?

*A big sigh falls out of nowhere landing in front of d/a*

D/a: AHHH!!! WHAT THE-? 

Welcome¡K 

¡K¡K¡K¡K

To¡K 

¡K.

The¡K 

¡K¡K

Animation¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K..

¡K¡K¡K..

¡K¡K.. 

World¡K.

Of¡K¡K..

Yu¡K¡K.

Gi¡K¡K.

Oh¡K¡K

¡K¡K¡K

WHAT?!!! Am I really in the YGO world?????!!!!! OMG!!!!!! *Runs around in circles screaming*

End of flashback

D/a: *sigh* I was so close¡K that stupid ghost¡K

LT: d/a!! Come hit the pinata!!!! 

D/a: coming!!! *Sigh* well¡K might as well make the best of my birthday¡K

AF: here hold this *hands d/a a bat and blindfolds her*

D/a: k¡K *swings at where she thought the pinata was¡K* 

*Bulls eye*

*But the pinata swung back and hits everyone, spraying the floor with reesse, oh henrys, lollypops and gum*

Everyone: *swrilly eyes and falls down on the floor*

**********************************************************************************************

A few hours later¡K

D/a: *slowly regains consciousness* *feels wet towel on her forehead and thinks it¡¦s a bug* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF ME!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!! *Jumps up* 

Yami: d/a calm down

D/a: *stops* *turns around* Yami????? O_O OH MY GOD!! Yami IT¡¦S YOU IT¡¦S REALLY YOU!!!!! *Runs over to hug him* 

Marik: ^_^ d/a ^_^ welcome ^_^ back ^_^

D/a: *eyes him suspiously* what are you up to Marik?

Marik: ^_^ I¡¦m ^_^ not ^_^ up ^_^ to ^_^ anything ^_^ 

D/a: you can tell he¡¦s REALLY happy¡K

D/a: right¡K

Yugi: d/a¡K how did you get back?

D/a: don¡¦t know¡K *remembers* *mumbles* stupid pinatas¡K 

Yami: what was that?

D/a: oh nothing¡K last thing that I remember was that¡K I got¡K hit by a pinata¡K

Yami: what¡¦s a pinata?

D/a: it¡¦s a EVIL animal that when you hit it, it hit¡¦s you on the face and uses candy to kill you¡K

Yami: O_O

LT: -_-U no, it¡¦s just a paper mache thing has candy in and you have to hit it and crack it open to get the candy¡K

Yami: oh¡K

Malik: who are you?

LT: I¡¦m LT and I¡¦m d/a¡¦s friend¡K

Ryou: you¡¦re the author/ friend that wrote her chpt 7 of that Christmas fict?

LT: yup ^_^ that¡¦s me!!! I was torturing d/a¡K

AF: ha-llooo did everyone like forget about me?!

D/a: AF you¡¦re here too?

AF: yeah

Bakura: and who are you?

AF: her other friend¡K the name¡¦s aznfiregoddess¡K Call me AF 

Bakura: why no GWA?

AF: and what might that stand for?

Bakura: girl with attitude.

AF: that¡¦s a nice name¡K but no

C: *gets up* hey!! I¡¦m camy!!!

Bakura: never heard of you

C: -_-U

D/a: she¡¦s my other friend that had to pair up with Pegasus because everyone else is taken¡K

Marik: hey!! I¡¦m not taken¡K ^_^

D/a: yeah, but I love you¡K then of course, I love Ryou, Malik, and Yami too¡K

LT + AF + C: -_-U *sigh*

Yami + Ryou + Malik: O_O

D/a: whatever. So anything new here?

Yami: *was about to answer but¡K*

Tea + Joey + Tristan + Pegasus + Seto: *TODDLES in* hwi!!! ^_^ Hi!! 

D/a: oh yeah I forgot, the translations for the chibi talk are in these ¡K thingies like before¡K

D/a: hi!! Aren¡¦t you cute!!!! *Hugs Seto*

Yami: d/a¡K that¡¦s¡K

D/a: oh and look at him!!!!! *Hugs Joey*

Ryou: d/a¡K that¡¦s.. j-

D/a: what¡¦s your name?

Joey: jo-wee Joey

Tea: te-ah tea

Pegasus: waxiwillion pwegaswus Maximillion Pegasus

Tristan: twist-an Tristan

Seto: wet-to

D/a: that sounds familiar¡K hmmm¡K where have I heard that before¡K.

Yami: that¡¦s what you called them when you were a chibi¡K

D/a: right¡K righ- WHAT?!! You¡¦re not telling me that these are¡K.

Yugi: yup that spell you made before you left¡K well¡K err¡K it turned me, Malik, and Ryou back, but turned the others into chibis¡K

D/a: oh¡K. Whoops¡Khee¡Khee¡K

LT: she¡¦s ALWAYS messing up spells¡K

D/a: AM NOT!!!

Bakura: she is last time, she messed up three times!!!

D/a: you keep out of this or I¡¦ll turn you into a toad¡K with warts and stuff¡K

Bakura: oooo.. I¡¦m SO scared¡K

D/a: you better be

AF: hey!! Don¡¦t threaten Bakura!!! 

D/a: O_O hey!! You¡¦re supposed to be on my side!!!

AF: well, you DO mess up a lot of spells, and I DO love Bakura¡K.

D/a: humph!!!

Yami: well, can you make the potion again?

D/a: I guess¡K but I need the ingredients again¡K and I don¡¦t have a list of what I need¡K

Bakura: we got the ingredients already¡K and while you¡¦re at it¡K make an antidote for Marik¡K he¡¦s too happy¡K

C: isn¡¦t that good?

D/a: no¡K I like his attitude¡K fine¡K I¡¦ll make that too¡K but I want to have fun!!! It¡¦s my birthday!! I shouldn¡¦t have to work!!! It¡¦s not fair¡K

D/a¡¦s teacher Mr. Coles: *pops in* well, life isn¡¦t always fair..

D/a: AAHHHHHHHH!!! No!!! Get away!!! My Christmas break hasn¡¦t ended yet!!!!!

*D/a¡¦s teacher disappears*

D/a: *pouts* I don¡¦t care, but I¡¦m not making it today!!!

*Everyone else huddles up and discuss how to get d/a to make the potion.*

Bakura: she¡¦s so stubborn

LT: no, she¡¦s just childish

D/a: *alls to them from the other room* I HEARD THAT!!!

Yami: well, how are we supposed to get her to make the potion?

AF: well¡K she¡¦s acting like a baby¡K or chibi¡K and they all like¡K

Everyone: presents!

C: but who¡¦s going to get her a present?

*Everyone looks at Marik and Yami*

AF: Marik¡K

LT: Yami¡K

Yami: what?

Marik: you want us to get her presents?

Everyone else: *nods*

Yami: why us?

C: because she likes you guys

Marik: okay ^_^

Yami: *sigh* alright

*Yami + Marik walks out*

LT: d/a!!!! 

D/a: what?! *Still looking grumpy*

AF: I¡¦ll make you a deal. If you make the potion right now, well prepare for a party tonight¡K how¡¦s that?

D/a: *thinks* what about my presents?

C: *sigh* Yami and Marik are getting them.

D/a: *thinks again* okay. Deal! ^_^

Everyone else: -_-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D/a: there!! Mah first chappie!!! It¡¦s not 1 chappie a day anymore¡K so the next chappie is going to be part two of the SAME day¡K I¡¦ll try to up load more often, but I¡¦m not uploading until I get at least 4 reveiws PER chappie¡K or whenever I feel like it. But it¡¦s going to be as funny as mah last one¡K I hope if not funnier¡K anyways R+R

FFN Pen name: devil/ angel

¡@

^_~ JA!! 

¡@


	2. chibilized

****

Return of the Devil

Devil/ angel

D/a: well, I finally got 5 reviews, and I¡¦m uploading. There will be 2 new characters in this chpt and one more coming up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~chpt 2~

last time:

D/a was sent back to the YGO world on her birthday and found that Pegasus, Tea, Tristin, Joey and Seto were all still chibi, and Marik was a happy-go-lucky guy. The others finally convinced her to conjure the antidote and change them all back to normal. But there was a catch. They had to give her presents. And so Yami and Marik went to get her presents using Seto¡¦s credit card. Seto can¡¦t argue since he¡¦s a chibi

Yami: so did you get everything?

Marik: yeah. Chocolate, gum, magazines, necklaces, rings, bracelets

Yami: k, wait *runs and picks up a BIG teddy bear*

Marik: oh. Almost forgot that.

Yami: let¡¦s go home now.

*Leaves store*

*Walks by a small pet store*

Lil¡¦ puppy: woof! Woof! *Looks cute*

Yami: *keeps walking*

Lil¡¦ puppy: woof! Woof! *Pouts*

Marik: *stops and looks at puppy* aww¡K aren¡¦t you the cutest puppy. Yami, don¡¦t you think d/a would love this little fella?

Yami: *stops* *turns around* what? *Looks at puppy behind the store¡¦s window* yeah she would. Now let¡¦s go.

Marik: but it looks so sad¡K

Lil¡¦ puppy: *as if he had heard¡K* *starts to pout* d/a: do puppies pout? Oh well, it¡¦s MY puppy and it knows how to pout. *whimpers*

Marik: aww¡K.

Yami: Marik! Let¡¦s go!

Marik: but the puppy¡¦s so cute! Can¡¦t we get it for d/a?

Yami: -_- fine. But I know I¡¦m going to regret this¡K

*Both walks in the pet store*

Clerk: hi, welcome to pet¡¦s heaven d/a: stupid name but oh well, too lay to think of others. is there anything I can do for you?

Yami: we want the puppy at the front

Clerk: okay. *Gets the puppy* this one¡¦s harmless, friendly, very playful and energetic

Yami: good. It won¡¦t be exhausted after playing with d/a then

Clerk: that would be $ 529.78 and you can pick a collar for him for free

Marik: a PURPLE one on the black puppy!

Yami: fine. Whatever just let¡¦s go home all right? //I¡¦m so glad it¡¦s Seto¡¦s credit card we¡¦re using.//

*Walks home with the puppy*

Marik: oh! Look! It¡¦s so cute! ^_^ *Plays with puppy*

Yami: //oh Ra! Please let him turn back to his normal self even if that normal self wants to kill me!//

********************* 

Meanwhile¡K

D/a: la-la-la! *Sings* children growing, women producing, men go working, some go stealing, everyone¡¦s got to make a living¡K let see now¡K you mix a cup of the blue liquid¡K okay! ^_^ *Picks up a BIG cup and fills it to the top*

*Knock!* *knock!*

D/a: *can¡¦t hear it with the music blasting* From the living colour to movie scripts, to on the six, to J. Lo to this, headline clips, I stayed grounded as the amounts rolled in I¡¦m real I though I told you¡K *keeps on singing*

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

D/a: *hears it but ignores it thinking it¡¦s AF or LT pestering her again with the potion*

WOOF! WOOF!

D/a: *stops* *turns the music down* //what was that?//

*Whimpering*

D/a: //a puppy?// *opens door* what?! *Presents are pilled in the doorway* are these for me?

*Yami and Marik walk in*

Marik: Yes! We got it especially for you. Hope you like it.

D/a: ^_^ *goes to open presents* CHOCOLATES! ^_^ the new issue of twist and CG!!! ^_^ ^_^ *Takes out necklace* this is the prettiest necklace I¡¦ve ever seen and got!!! 

Marik: well, Yami got it for you

D/a: *keeps opening presents* *looks at the LAST present* *reaches for it*

Present: WOOF! *Moves*

D/a: AHH!!!!! O_O what¡¦s in there? Does it bite?

Yami: yes.

D/a: will it hurt me?

Marik: no, it¡¦s cute! Just open it!

D/a: okay¡K *slowly opens present and looks in*

Lil¡¦ puppy: WOOF! *Smiles* *wags tail*

D/a: ooohhh!!!!! Aren¡¦t you the cutest puppy!! Look! You¡¦re even black! The best colour!!!

Marik: I told you she¡¦d like him

Yami: uh huh

Marik: what are you going to name him?

D/a: hmmm¡K let see now¡K oh! I know! Anubis!!!! ^_^

Yami: it¡¦s a nice, sweet, innocent puppy. Anubis is the god of Death

D/a: oh well. Anubis for name, but I¡¦ll call him Anuby for short. It sounds cuter too

Marik: I like that name. Anuby

Anuby: *crocks head* *looks cute, then jumps on the table and accidentally knocks the MANY bottles of potions down*

*POOF!*

D/a, Yami, Marik, Anuby: *choke* *cough*

*Smoke clears a bit*

Marik: that was bad. *Turns back to his normal ¡¥cool¡¦ self*

Yami: d/a¡K are you okay? D/a?

Anuby: woof! *Cough* where¡¦s mast¡K O_O

Yami and Marik: O_O

Anuby: O_O I can talk!

*Figure appears from the mists*

Marik: d/a?

*Figure comes closer*

Voice: ow!! What?! Stop it! MEOW!

Childish voice: oooo wrat¡¦s twat? ooooo what¡¦s that?

Voice: let go of me please?

Childish voice: mwe lwike ywou me like you

Yami and Marik: O_O that voice!!!!

Anuby: who¡¦s that?

Yami: *looks at marik* ummm¡K I have a good idea, but I¡¦m not sure¡K

*Suddenly a little girl comes out of the mists with something behind her back*

Lil¡¦ girl: looky wrat I fwound! look at what I found!

Marik: tell me you¡¦re NOT D/a¡K

Lil¡¦ girl: wow dwo ywou know mwy nwame? how do you know my name?

Yami: oh Ra!!!! Why do you torture me like this?!

Chibi D/a: lookie what I fwound!

Marik: what?

Chibi D/a: *brings a little kitten from behind her* a kwittie!

Anuby: *whistles*

Kitty: ow! *Jumps from chibi d/a¡¦s grasp* *little wings sprut from the kitty¡¦s back*

Everyone else: O_O

Chibi d/a: a flwying kwitty!

Kitty: yeah and my name is ¡K

Voice: ANGY! Where are you?

Kitty: I¡¦m here my prince! *Runs into the mist*

Everyone else except Angy and d/a: *raises an ¡¥brow*

Chibi d/a: no! cwome bwack kwittie!!! *Runs to Angy*

Yami: *holds her back* there¡¦s something in the mists.

*A figure appears from the mists*

Voice/ figure: Angy!

*Mist clears*

Yami: who are you?

Angy: he is Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood

Legolas: Angy, don¡¦t run off again. And where are we?

Angy: *shrug* asked them

Chibi d/a: mwy rwoom!! ^_^

Legolas: I should be returning to Mirkwood now. *Turns around to find that the ¡¥portal¡¦ had closed*

Angy: how are we going to go back?

Legolas I don¡¦t know

Chibi d/a: *wiggles out of Yami¡¦s grip and runs towards Legolas and Angy*

Marik: d/a! Stop! They might have rabies!!!

Chibi d/a: hi!! ^_^

Angy *hides behind Legolas* *whispers to Legolas* she tried to pull out my beautiful white fur and wings!!!

Legolas: *laughs* what is your name?

Chibi d/a: d/a

Legolas: d/a¡K.

Marik: that¡¦s short for Devil/ Angel

Legolas: I wee

Yami: why are you here?

Legolas: I was looking for Angy. There must have been a portal opened between our two worlds.

Anuby: I¡¦m Anubis. But you can call me Anuby pretty

Angy: *looks at Anuby with disgust* nice to err¡K meet you too Anubis

Marik:: well, do you think Joey and the others are normal again?

Yami: I don¡¦t know¡K. Let¡¦s go check *Yami and Marik goes to find the others*

Chibi d/a: cwome! *Pulls on Legolas and Angy*

Downstairs¡K

Joey: wow! I just had a dream that I was turned into a chibi¡K

Tea: me too.

Pegasus: why am I here? Oh Yugi-boy! I¡¦m going to take¡K *sees Legolas with long Elven bow and quiver of arrows* err¡K who are you?

Legolas: Legolas of Mirkwood

Chibi d/a: he¡¦s a pwrince!!! ^_^

Pegasus: a prince¡K //this would get me more cash¡K ransom¡K kidnapping¡K//

Chibi d/a: *¡¥accidentally¡¦ taps into Pegasus¡¦s mind and hears that* O_O NO! NO hurting Weglowas!

Pegasus: WHAT?!

Yami: Pegasus. I demand that you leave right now!

Pegasus: okay, I never wanted to be in this small house without my red wine anyways. Just let me call my limo. *Calls*

*Limo arrives, Pegasus leaves*

Chibi d/a: *is playing with Angy and Anuby* ^_^

Ryou: what are we going to do now?

AF aznfiregoddess: find a way to turn d/a back

Bakura: but d/a¡¦s a chibi now. Who¡¦s going to make the potion?

LT lone tempest: that¡¦s why I¡¦m here!

Yugi: you know how to make the potion?

LT: YUP! I¡¦m an advance student in witchy¡¦s school of witchcraft. D/a, she¡¦ just lucky to be IN the school

Yami: well, can you make the potion?

Bakura: you have NO idea how annoying she is when she¡¦s a chibi. Last time, she started¡K

Chibi d/a: THIS IS A SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! AND IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND! SOME PEOPLE, STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS! AND THEY¡¦ KEEP ON SINGING IT JUST BECAUSE!¡K

Bakura: oh Ra! Not this again¡K

Marik: *sees a heap of chocolate wrappers on the table* on no¡K she¡¦s hyper and with that much amount of chocolate, it¡¦s going to last for the rest of the day.

LT: and WHO gave her chocolate?!!?

Yami and Marik: *looks at each other*

AF: *glares*

LT: figures¡K. Soooo obvious¡K

Camy: you know, we should get someone to baby-sit or at least get her away from here¡K 

*Everyone except d/a, Legolas Yami and Marik looks at Yami and Marik*

Yami and Marik: what?!!!

LT: you gave her the chocolate, you baby-sit her

Chibi d/a: Weglowas!

Legolas: huh??

Yami: d/a likes Legolas so he should baby-sit her

AF: you can¡¦t have a stranger babysitting her!

LT: I got an idea. Why don¡¦t ALL the yamis plus Legolas baby-sit her?

Bakura: *tries to sneak away*

Ryou: *sees Bakura* *pulls him back* Bakura, you¡¦re a Yami too.

Bakura: trade places?

Ryou: no.

Bakura: but why me? It¡¦s Yami and Marik¡¦s fault!!!!

LT: because I said so

Bakura: why not Seto then?

AF: yeah!

LT: no

AF: YEAH! *Kicks all of them out the door except Bakura* *Angy and Anuby follows*

Camy: *pushes Bakura out*

AF: hey!

Camy: it¡¦s only fair

LT: then let¡¦s get to work

*********************

Outside¡K

Bakura: great. Now what do we do?

Chibi d/a: PWAY!

Seto: get her something to do

Marik: let see now. Where can we take her? It has to be a place that she won¡¦t get lost¡K

Bakura: *thinking to himself* //get lost¡K// *light bulb* d/a¡K I¡¦ll take you somewhere fun!

Chibi d/a: otay! ^_^

Yami: Bakura¡K where are you taking her?

Bakura: somewhere¡K *millennium ring glows*

Yami: /no! He wouldn¡¦t!/

Bakura: see ya! *Disappears before Yami could stop him*

Legolas: where did they go?

Marik: the shadow realm

Yami: we have to find them!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

d/a: well, that's it for this chpt!!! At least 8 reviews please!!!!


	3. the shadow realm

****

Return of the devil

Devil/angel

D/a: thanx again for the reviews!!!! and now, here's chpt 3!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~chpt 3~

The shadow realm

c. D/a: ware ar ree?

Bakura: the shadow realm. Let's play hide and go seek. I'll hide, and you'll seek

c. D/a: otay¡K won¡K too¡K tree¡K fall¡K frife¡K sick¡K hmmm¡K.*counts finger*

Bakura: /see ya!/ *disappears*

c. D/a: won¡K too¡K

In a dimension between the shadow realm and Earth.

Bakura: /yes! Got rid of her!/

Bakura's conscience BC: /you shouldn't of done that/

Bakura: /why not? O more annoying kids/

BC: /where are you going to tell yami ad the others?/

Bakura: /nothing/

BC: /Bakura¡K/

Bakura: /oh fine/ *turns back to the shadow realm* d/a!!!! /shit! She's gone!/ *looks for d/a* /maybe yami took her home¡K/

BC: /some how, I doubt that¡K/

Bakura: /GET OUT OF MY MIND/

BC: /can't/

Bakura: /why?/

BC: /because I'm part of you and I'm acting as your fairy god father/

Bakura: /I don't need one/

BC: /I think you will/

Meanwhile¡K

c. D/a: ba-too-wah¡K wear ar uou? *Bumps into Dark Magician* OW! *Falls*

Dark magician DM: oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you¡K

c. D/a: *sniff* *sniff* nwobwodee swees mwe¡K *sniff*

DM: awwww¡K here¡K I see you¡K where did you come from? It's dangerous here in the shadow realm¡K what's your name?

c. D/a: deea aye

DM: d/a¡K¡K I've heard that before¡K //wait! Master mentioned it once¡K. Now what did he say?¡K// 

flashbak

__

yami: *very annoyed* *BIG headache*

DM: master, what seems to be the problem?

Yami: chibis¡K

DM: they're cute, sweet and innocent¡K

Yami: not this one. Cute yes. Sweet yes. Innocent? NO!

DM: oh

Yami: here's a little advice. If you ever saw a little girl/ Chibi with brown hair and her name is d/a¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!

DM: why?

Yami: she's a trouble-maker and a really pain in the neck

End of flashback

c. D/a: wrat's uor nwame?

DM: //she seems harmless¡K so cute too¡K Big round Chibi eyes¡K// I'm the dark magician

c. D/a: wrat's wa wart wagician

DM: *laughs* it's DarK Magician. I'm a monster from the shadow realm¡K

c. D/a: a wonster? But wonsters have gwreen fwaces and ar wugly¡K

DM: *laughs* not ALL monsters¡K here¡K where's master?

c. D/a: ????

DM: err... Yugioh¡K no yami

c. D/a: nani? d/a: my nickname for yami when I'm a Chibi *shrugs*

DM: who brought you here then?

c. D/a: batowah was pwaying wide n' pweek with mwee

DM: Bakura¡K well, it's dangerous here. Why don't you come to my house until master¡K err¡K yami¡K comes to get you?

c. D/a: otay!

Back to the others¡K

Yami: *all in the shadow realm* D/A!!!!! Where are you? Bakura, you better come out!!!!!

Seto: ¡K

Legolas: aren't you going to try to find her?

Seto: no. I hope she IS lost forever here

Legolas: O_O¡K someone's coming!!! d/a: great elf eyes

Yami: *sees Bakura* Bakura! Where's d/a?

Bakura: *pant* err¡K¡K¡K¡K *pant* I¡K was¡K playing¡K hide¡K and¡K seek¡K with¡K her¡K and¡K *pant* she¡K ran away¡K

Marik: Bakura¡K

Bakura: what?!

Yami: *glares*

Bakura: oh fine! I planned to leave her here, then thought better of it. When I went back to get her, she wasn't there anymore

Seto: //YES! Eaten by monsters!!//

Yami: *hears Seto's thoughts* *glares at Seto*

Marik: where would she be?

Legolas: maybe someone found her¡K

Yami: then let's hope that someone is one of us¡K summon your best monsters and find her!

Bakura: man-eater-

Yami: *glares*

Bakura: *smiles weakly* err¡K I mean¡K lady of faith!!!

Seto: sword stal-

Yami: *glares*

Seto: fine! Blue eyes white dragons!

Marik: Mystical elf!!!! d/a: I have NO idea what Marik has¡K I'll find out, but in the mean time, he'll use mystical elf for now

Yami: Celtic guardian! Kuribou! d/a: SP? Dark Magician!

In dark magician's house¡K

DM: here I want you to meet a 'friend' of mine¡K.

*Dark Magician Girl DMG appears*

c. D/a: swe's pwreetie¡K

DMG: *blushes*

DM: she is

DMG: *blushes even harder*

Yami's voice: DARK MAGICIAN!!

DM: master's calling. DMG, can you watch d/a for a while?

DMG: sure anything for you

*DM disappears*

c. D/a: ^_______^

DMG: ??

c. D/a: ^____________________________________________________________________^

DMG: is something wrong?

c. D/a: hwe lwikes uou

DMG: who?

c. D/a: wart wagician

DMG: wart magi- oh! *Laughs* *then blushes deep read*

c. D/a: uou lwike him two ^_______________________________________________________________________________^

DMG: *blushes even redder* d/a: if that's possible 

**************************************************************

DM: master you called?

Yami: yes. D/a's missing and we need to find her before other monsters do

DM: d/a¡K you mean the little girl with brown hair?

Yami: yes do you know where she is?

DM: I found her so I took her to my house. DMG's watching her right now¡K

Yami: then let's get her

*Yami tells the others and all head to DM's house*

*********************************************************

c. D/a: I'm bwored

DMG: what do you want to do the?

c. D/a: *looks out the window* tweere! *Points at¡K*

DMG: *walks over to look* //oh no¡K// It's not safe there¡K

c. D/a: but I want to go! *Whines*

DMG: *sigh* all right¡K 

*So DMG and c. d/a went to¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

¡K¡K¡K..

¡K¡K¡K.

¡K¡K. 

TOON WORLD!*

DMG: //I'm going to regret this¡K//

C. D/a: wet's go!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D/a: soooooooooooooo what's going to happen, what's going to happen. Hmmmmmmmmmm toon world!!!!! LOL!!!!! R+R!!!! at least 12 reviews please!!!! 


	4. Toon world Madness

****

Return of the devil

Devil/ angel

D/a: well, after a LONG time, here's da chpt 4¡K.. well, I have a few new storwees an so does my firend, nastiestangel. My computer caught a virus so I didn't upload sooner¡K. Oh and in this chappie, dere is a new OC added. Her name is¡K¡K. You'll see¡Kand I don't know if I should add duke in¡K. he'd be fun to toture¡K

~*~*~*~*~*~

~chpt 4~

Toon world Madness

Dark magician brought yami, Marik YM, Bakura, Seto and Legolas to his house. It was a nice little cottage with different herbs grown around it. Most used for healing in case they get hurt¡K dark magician opened the wooden door.

DM: dark magician girl?

The lights weren't on and the house was empty.

Yami: where are they?

YM: D/A!

DM: maybe they went out for dinner¡K

Bakura: let's find them and get out of here and home!

****************

Meanwhile¡K

Chibi d/a C.d/a: hwurry up!

DMG: I'm coming! //I wish DM was here¡K//

c. D/a: wart wagician will be here swoon¡K ^___^

DMG: O_O how¡K did you-

Chibi d/a was already at the entrance of toon world. Toon world consisted of different parts just like an amusement park. There was the dark castle forgot what that's called¡K it's in the creator/champion duel. I think ¡K, the fairyland, the dark land, the water land, lightning land, etc. Dark magician girl and Chibi d/a soon got sucked into the book and with a loud SLAM, it shut.

c. D/a: let's go to this one! *She pointed at the dark castle* it's a hwaunted hwouse!! ^_________^

DMG: that place is not sage. Let's go somewhere else¡K how about fairyland?

c. D/a: *pouts* oh, alwright¡K.

Dark magician girl smiles at Chibi d/a in relief and both walks past the clouds to fairyland¡K

DMG: we're here *turns around* d/...- //huh? // Where are you? D/A!!!!!

********************

Back at DM's house¡K

DM: I'll call DMG

Yami: *nods*

Dark magician closes his eyes and concentrated.

DM: they are in fairyland inside toon world.

Marik: the let's go!

Bakura: toon world¡K Sounds familiar¡K //NO! Please don't let it be¡K//

Dark magician and the others arrive outside toon world.

Bakura: -_- // it is¡K Oh Ra!!! Why torture me like this!!!! All I did was raid a few million tombs¡K I'll put everything back¡K just PLEASE let me go¡K//

Just like, dark magician and Chibi d/a, they got sucked in.

DM: DMG!! Where's D/a?

Dark magician girl looks at her lover with big, watery, sad eyes.

DM: what's wrong?

Dark Magician Girl wrapped her arms around Dark Magician and sobbed. Dark Magician held her in his arms and comforted her.

DM: tell me and master what happened

DMG: it's *choke* D/a *choke* she's gone¡K

Bakura: HA! See? She runs away herself! Even if I hadn't left her, she would have gotten lost.

Marik and Yami glared at him. 

DM: it's okay¡K we'll find her, don't worry¡K

Dark Magician Girl leaned on Dark Magician for support as Bakura, Marik, Legolas, Yami, Seto and their other monsters set out to find the missing Chibi. Bakura grumbles and while the other looked for Chibi d/a, he decided he should get back to Ryou.

**********************

C. D/a: *walks towards the entrance of the castle* ooooooooooo hwaunted hwouse¡K

Gate Keeper: *hums to himself since no one wants to go in/ visit the castle* I hate you, you hate me, let's go and kill the ones we love, we will suck their souls and¡K huh? *Sees Chibi d/a running up to him*

c. D/a: wis dis a hwaunted hwouse?

Gate keeper: //oooo a visiter¡K.. One very young and delicious soul¡K// of course! It's fun inside! Come in!!!! *Leads the little Chibi inside*

c. D/a: it's dark hwere¡K¡K..

Gate keeper: ¡K¡K¡K..

c. D/a: ???????? wear awre ywou?

Gate keeper: *is already going to the master of the castle leaving Chibi d/a on her own*

c. D/a: oh well, hmmmmmm wear should I go fwirst?? Oooooooooo *sees fun house mirrors in from of her* *runs in front of a BIG mirror* heehee ^________________^ fwunny!!!! *Points at her reflection, laughing*

**************************

In another part of the castle¡K

Gate keeper: master¡K there is a Chibi in the castle. She has a VERY good soul¡K

Reaper of cards ROC: master. Allow me to retreive her for you¡K

Monster is in the shadow: very well

**************************

c. D/a: *sits on the floor, exhausted* *sigh* now bwody two pwlay with¡K¡K.. *sniff* *sniff*

Suddenly, another Chibi appears beside her¡K

Chibi friend: hi!!! ^________^

c. D/a: ware ywou my fwriend?

Chibi firend: *shrugs*

c. D/a: mway nwame is dee aye.

Chibi friend: I'm aky

c. D/a: wanna play with the mwirrors?

Chibi aky c.aky: swure!!!!

The two chibis run around the room, screaming and laughing. Then all of a sudden, the reaper of cards appeared.

ROC: here¡K come here oh! Look! TWO chibis¡K. Better.. I'll be rewarded well¡K

Chibi d/a and Chibi aky stops and looks at him.

c. D/a: wur uwgly.

c. aky: ack! Uwgly! uwgly!

c. d/a: I want wart wagician¡K gwo away

ROC: *very pissed* grrrrrrr come here you little-!!!! *Starts chasing the chibis*

c. D/a: *runs to the right*

c. aky: *runs to the left*

ROC: grrrrrrrrrrrr come back here¡K¡K..

Chibi d/a and Chibi aky runs around in a big circle, finally meeting up again. They were trapped in a corner and the reaper was right behind them.

ROP: you will come with me¡K

c. D/a: NWO!!!

c. aky: gwo away!!!

Both chibis closed their eyes and sudden a yellow glow appears and when it disappears, in front of them stood¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

Duke and Bakura¡K

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K.

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K..

¡K¡K¡K¡K¡K

CHIBILIZED!!!!!!!!!!

c. D/a + c. aky: *open eyes*

c. D/a: who ware you?

c. Duke: *looks at himself as a chibi* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

c. Bakura: *looks at Chibi d/a, then himself* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

c. aky: ?????? wrat's ywour nwames?

c. Duke: forgot.

c. Bakura: ba- *starts to sneeze* CHOU- *sniff* *sniff* rwa

c. D/a: hwallo fworgwot and baCHOUrwah¡K. Me dee aye

c. aky: I'm aky

ROC: more chibis???? Oh well, more reward!!!!! *Starts pulling on duke*

c.duke: OW!!! *Throws dice at the reaper* 

ROC: ow! *Drops Chibi duke*

c. Bakura: RWUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ROC: *chases the four chibis*

***********************

Yami: I *pant* can't *pant* find *pant* them¡K¡K

Marik: me¡K.. Either¡K

DM: did d/a mention that she wanted to go anywhere specificly??

DMG: no¡K. Well¡K. Yes. She said she wanted to go to the dark castle when we were in toon world¡K..

Legolas: that's probably where she is. Let's go then!

Seto: where's Bakura?

Yami: he was looking for d/a too¡K¡K

Marik: Bakura can take care of himself, don't worry let's just find d/a first.

***********************

ROC: get¡K.*pant* back¡K¡K*pant* here¡K¡K¡K¡K *pant* *pant*

c. D/a + c. aky + c. duke + c. Bakura: *giggles* *runs in different directions*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D/a: well, more maddness, more chibis, and more fun at toon world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!

D/a, the famous chibi 

^____________________________________________^ Ja Ne!!!!!!! 


End file.
